Red
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Hunters Oneshot. Set somwhere between Posession and BMR. Dean picks up a girl and Jack ruins his fun.


**Title: Red**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: Hard T**

**Summary: Dean picks up a girl and Jack ruins his fun. **

**Disclaimer: Nope only Jack is mine, the rest are on loan.**

**AN: Blame Hyperlite.Ho for this, she gave me the plot bunny. Thank you, sweetie. This takes place sometime between Possession and BMR, because Dean was so over protective.**

* * *

"Oh fuck yes." Dean muttered from his place at the pool table. Jack looked up from her shot, following his gaze to a redhead eye fucking him from across the bar. She grinned to herself. Damned hypocrite. This was going to fun.

"She's pretty." Jack said sweetly. Dean immediately narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"What? Just making a comment. Love her hair." Jack smiled innocently. The woman's long auburn hair was only a shade or two darker than Jack's.

"I think that's your sub-conscious trying to tell you something." Jack said, leaning over the table to line up her shot.

"What the hell are you-?" Dean cut off when he got the gist of her insinuation. Sam held his glass up to his mouth to hide the snickers.

"Trust me, darlin," Dean leaned over to say in Jack's ear, "My subconscious has no say in who I go home with." He gave a cocky smirk and put his pool cue aside.

"You're up, Sammy." Dean called over his shoulder as he made his way over to the night's conquest.

"And that was?" Sam asked chalking the tip of his cue.

"Payback." Jack said sinking the shot.

* * *

Dean ran a hand up Candace("Call me Candy." giggle) thigh, kissing her deeply. He backed her up towards the door she'd pointed out as hers. He took the keys from her hand without breaking contact and started to slip it, with little depth perception, into the keyhole.

"Whatju say yer name was?" Candy slurred as he tried to make the tough connection between part A and slot B. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so drunk he couldn't work a doorknob.

"Dean." Dean replied finally getting the door open. Candy fell backwards, Dean catching her before she fell ass first onto the floor.

"You good?" He asked laughing. Candy giggled taking the opportunity to cling tighter to Dean, rotating her hips suggestively.

"I'm good baby, lets go to my room." She laid another sloppy kiss on his lips and really, who was he to deny the lady(a little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like another red head he knew snorted at the word) what she wanted? He followed her across the small apartment to her darkened bedroom, her fumbling for the light switch in the doorway. After a few futile attempts she gave up and Dean used the touch and feel system to get to the bed in the middle of the room.

Candy reversed their positions and pushed Dean down onto her bed, straddling his hips. He was down deep in his lust haze when an unwanted voice interrupted his thoughts of all the things he could do with pretty Candy.

_I think your subconscious is trying to tell you something…." _

Dean shook his head hard.

"What?" Candy asked, looking down him in confusion. Dean shook his head, scowling for a second before forcing a smile back on his face. He grasped Candy's hips and rolled her over so he was on top.

"Nuthin." He said nibbling on her neck.

He closed his eyes, confident he'd wiped Jack's comment from his mind. When lo and behold the image of her leaning over lining up her shot, a shock of red hair falling in her eyes, invaded his mind. Dean pulled back quickly standing on his knees while Candy panted up at him, eyes clouded with desire.

But he kept hearing those taunting words and seeing the damn flash of what the demon had shown him when he'd had free reign.

'Damn Jack.' He thought. Dean pushed off the bed ignoring Candy, red hot and raring to go Candy, as she asked him what the hell was going on. Instead he grabbed the jacket he'd lost somewhere between the doorway and bed, pulling it on as he walked out of her apartment. He thought of all the ways he was going to kill his young friend when he got his hands on her.

* * *

Sam was flipped through the channels, searching for something to watch when Dean burst through the door with a murderous look in his eyes. He looked around the motel room, pinning Sam with an undeserved glare before slamming the door behind him.

"What happened to your date?" Sam asked unimpressed with Dean's little display. Dean walked past the beds towards the bathroom.

"Dean?" Sam called becoming really concerned for the first time.

"I hate Jack, she ruined redheads for me!" Dean yelled over his shoulder. He slammed the door hearing Sam burst out into loud laughter. He reached into the shower turning the water as cold as it would go. Guaranteed to make the rest of him as blue as his balls were.

He paused for a second and heard Sam talking.

"Hey Jack, guess what," Sam said on the other side of the door. Dean growled to himself. He was never gonna hear the end of this now.

**-Fin**

**AN: This was initially supposed to be a longer one-shot but I got sick suddenly and I'm trying to ease back into working. Bleh. Happy Holidays.**


End file.
